


Pretty Boy (Steve Harrington)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @locke-writes : Eli listen. Listen Eli. I got a request ok. K. Cool. Stranger Things. Being Dustin’s cousin and just like helping with DnD shit after S2 happened. Maybe dragging Babysitter Steve in on the fun. That’s all.word count: 544warnings: ronald reagan mention





	Pretty Boy (Steve Harrington)

Your whole body is clenched as you listen to Mike regale the fighting of your paladin, the way he works with Dustin’s character and the goblin NPCs Mike had created to slay the dragon. You knew that the grin on Mike’s face meant he wasn’t going to make you roll again, and that you had finally, _finally_ , won the battle that had been raging for the better part of an hour.

Joyously you throw your hands back, your yell eclipsing those of the pre-teens, but someone’s pained yelp overshadows your own enthusiasm. Of course, you knew Steve had pulled up a stool behind you when you forced him to the DND night, but that doesn’t mean you hadn’t forgotten.

When you turn to see the damage it’s running in a contrast against his skin down his fingers, which are clamped around his nose. You, of course, had dragged him there and then injured him, but you still cheer with the boys as they celebrated another campaign well done and well won. The whole time you’re cleaning Steve with the sleeve of your shirt and apologizing. “It’s ok,” He says. He’s smiling, too. You know he loves these kids and, by extension, you. He’s adopted Dustin, your cousin, as the younger brother he’s never had, and maybe that’s why you’ve had a crush on him for the better part of a year.

Maybe it’s the way he batted the Demo-Dog away from your throat, saving your life.

Either way, you’re ass-deep in a crush on him and seeing him grinning up at you with a glint in his eye doesn’t help it. “Good job fighting that dragon.”

“Well, I had my good luck charm here tonight.”

“Dustin’s _always_ here.”

You scoff, pulling your jacket - now stained with Steve’s blood - and toss it to the side, “You, silly. You’re my good luck charm. We only ever do good when you’re here.”

“You just want a second babysitter.”

“Maybe, maybe not. You’ll never know.” The boys filter out because Mike’s mom said there’s cake, and she makes the most killer cake on the planet. It almost makes you forget how Mike’s dad voted for Reagan. “Come on, pretty boy, let’s go get some of Mrs. Wheeler’s cake.”

Before you can set foot on the steps, Steve has your wrist in his hand, holding up a D20. He’s grinning, keeping eye contact with you even when heat rises from your chest to your cheekbones. “How ‘bout a deal?”

“What kind of a deal, Steve?”

“If I roll anything above a 15 right now, I get to kiss you.” To say you’re stunned is an understatement, but Steve continues speaking before you can answer. “And if I get a natural 20, I get to take you on a date.”

You can’t help it, the DND player in you is rising up, overcoming the part of you that’s screaming because _Steve wants to take you on a date and he’s asking you out with a D20!_

“What happens if you roll under 15?”

“I don’t get to kiss you, I guess.”

“A Nat 1?”

“I give myself _another_ nosebleed, go home, and cry myself to sleep?”

You move toward the table, grinning at Steve. “Let’s hope you crit, then, pretty boy.”


End file.
